


The First Time They Met

by quagsirechannel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shota, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Burnie meets Gavin, he mistakes him for a girl.  Even when he discovers he's not, Burnie still finds himself attracted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time They Met

The first time you see her, she's across the room, standing perpendicular to you so that you can see her profile. She's got this long, flowing blonde hair that looks so soft, a beautiful arch to her back curving just right into the swell of her ass, and pale, creamy skin that would look perfect peppered with little hickeys. Her nose is also a little beaky and she's flat as a board, but hey, if she were any hotter she'd be way out of your league, so you're not complaining.

She is absolutely gorgeous. You want her.

When she catches you staring, she gives you a huge smile. You awkwardly grin back, trying to be sexy but coming off dorky, but she doesn't seem to care as she's now barreling towards you.

It's not until she stops in front of you and starts babbling about how excited she is to finally meet you that you realize she is actually a he.

"Burnie! Oh my God, it's so great to meet you! Wow, I can't believe you're actually standing right here in front of me," he says in a surprisingly deep voice, then throws his arms around your middle and squeezes. He's not tall, and he nestles his head into your chest, smiling while he hugs you. You can feel your face start to heat up.

"Gavino? Yeah man, good to see you too," you choke out, trying to keep your voice steady. After a moment of him refusing to let go, you wrap your arms around him too, giving in and holding him to you. You duck your head down and sneak a sniff of his hair, which smells like some kind of girly fruity shampoo. Goddamn.

Finally, he releases you and steps back, beaming up at you.

"You can just call me Gavin."

You nod dumbly, and he takes your hand and starts dragging you away. You look back at Geoff and Gus, wondering if they're going to follow you or pull you away from him, but neither of them seem to care that you're being stolen away from them.

Gavin drags you around the convention all day, telling you stories about his life and friends and anything he can think of. The kid can talk, and the whole time he does he plays with that long hair, licks those pretty pink lips, gives you that shy little smile. All of it, every little movement he makes, fills your stomach with butterflies.

You're not sure why he's having this effect on you, he's a _boy_ , and a really young one at that. He's only fifteen, for Christ's sake, and you're 30, you're literally twice his age. Even if he was a girl you still shouldn't be thinking about how fucking pretty he is. It's wrong.

As the convention closes for the night, he hugs you again to say goodbye, and asks if you'll be around tomorrow to hang out again. You should say no, you should say that you have work to do with the other guys and that you'll be too busy, but you don't. Instead, you tell him what time you'll be there and where to meet you. He pulls a pen from his pocket and writes his cell phone number on your hand so that you can call him if anything changes.

When you get back to your hotel room, you try your hardest not to think about how his soft, tiny hands felt as you jack off. You fail pretty miserably at that.

***

The next morning, you leave earlier than planned, hoping that getting there ahead of time will give you a chance to calm your nerves. It doesn't, though. In fact, it just leaves you sitting in an awkward spot at the convention for an hour while your nerves build up even more and people pass by and give you funny looks.

Right on time, Gavin shows up, and you swear to God he can see you shaking. He grabs your hand again and leads you off, holding it the whole time you walk together.

"Listen, there's not much going on here today, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out and see the town or something instead?" he asks, looking at you with hopeful eyes.

You're pretty sure a fifteen year old just asked you out on a date.

You're pretty sure you're a sleezeball for accepting.

The two of you go grab some lunch together, and he tells the waitress that you're his older brother, hoping that she'll let you buy alcohol for him. She doesn't buy it, so you tell him you'll get him some later once she's out of earshot. Because hey, you're already probably breaking a ton of laws by going on a date with him, you might as well break a few more and buy him booze.

After lunch, you hit up a beer distributer and grab a six pack to split with him in your car. Three beers isn't enough to make you feel more than a buzz, but by the time he finishes his last one, his cheeks are rosy and you can tell by the way he's giggling that he's pretty tipsy. It's really cute, especially since he gets even clingier than before and now won't let go of you for a second.

You drive around town for God knows how long. It starts to get dark, and Gavin starts to get antsy.

"Let's go back to your hotel and hang out there, we can rent a movie or something."

You are not going to take a fifteen year old boy back to your hotel room. You are not going to take a fifteen year old boy back to your hotel room. _You are not going to take a fucking tispy fifteen year old boy back to your--_

Your dick jumps in your pants, and you turn the car around so suddenly that the tires screech.

"Yeah sure, let's do that."

You're taking a fifteen year old boy back to your hotel room.

***

He hangs on to you the whole way up to your room, tripping over his feet in the lobby, leaning back against you in the elevator. He has no idea what he's doing to you.

Or at least, that's what you think, until you actually get into your room. You usher him in and shut the door behind you, and right away he pushes you against it and stands up on his tiptoes to kiss you.

It's only a quick, chaste peck, but it feels like it lasts an eternity. You have enough time to close your eyes and savor it, place your hands on his hips and try to deepen it, before he pulls away and giggles at you.

"Gavin, what...what the hell?" you stutter, reality washing over you for a brief moment.

His smile falls off his face, and his eyes get a little sad.

"I thought...I thought this was what you wanted?"

"I do! Really, I do, it's just..." You pause, walk over to the bed and take your jacket off before sitting down at the foot. "I shouldn't want this. You're a fucking kid, dude, and you're kinda drunk, it'd be like taking advantage of you and that's really fucked up."

"Burnie," he coos at you, then sits down next to you, taking your hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "I've been flirting with you nonstop for the past two days. I've practically been clung to your leg since we met yesterday. I think it's safe to say that I want this too. And if I want it...then it's not really taking advantage of me, is it?"

You take a moment to process everything he's saying, then nod and mutter, "I guess not."

"Good," he says, sounding chipper again, and moves into your lap to straddle you. "Then less talking more kissing, yeah?"

Before you have a chance to respond, his lips are locked onto yours again, kissing you hard and pushing you back. Your hands slide up his back, smoothing over the fabric of his shirt, and you poke your tongue out to lick at his bottom lip. He whimpers, fucking whimpers, and sloppily shoves his tongue into your mouth. It's so hot, how sensitive and inexperienced he is--how fucked up is it that you're getting off on that?--and you wind up bucking your hips into his. You can feel that he's already fully hard in his pants, and it makes you shudder.

"Jesus, how long you been harboring that boner?"

He shrugs sheepishly. "Like, since we started drinking maybe? I get horny when I drink."

You feel like you should say something else, but he starts tugging at your shirt to get it off, and you forget whatever it was you wanted to say. You sit up, flipping him around and tossing him back on the bed, then crawl between his legs. You pull your shirt off over your head and toss it across the room, then peel his off too and attach your lips to his neck. His hands go right to your hair, fingers grasping and pulling gently, making you grunt as you kiss your way down to his chest. When you get to his nipples, you flick your tongue over each little bud, making him whine and arch his back.

"Fuck, Burnie, I'm so hot, quit teasing and get my pants off!"

It doesn't take you any time to oblige. You sit back on your haunches and quickly undo his pants, then tug them off along with his boxers. Once he's fully undressed, you take a moment to look him over, take in just how fucking gorgeous he is.

His hair is fanned out around his head, catching the light and making it look like a Goddamn halo--how cliche is that? His cheeks are flushed pink, his lips shiny and kiss swollen. His skin is soft and unmarred, almost completely hairless in his youth save for a few choice spots. He's skinny, not so skinny that you can see ribs, but enough so that his hip bones jut out and make you want to bite them. And his cock, wow, his cock. He's not small, though you somehow remember being bigger than him when you were his age, and he's uncut. You can see the head peeking out from his foreskin, already slick with precum.

Before you realize what you're doing, you duck down and swipe your tongue over the dip of his dick, tasting him. He gasps and grabs at your hair again, trying to get more from you. You happily give it to him, licking your way up the underside, then taking the head into your mouth and sucking hard.

He starts rolling his hips gently, trying to get more of him into your mouth, and you have to hold him down so that he doesn't wind up choking you as you start bobbing. He pants out soft words, sometimes saying your name, and you can feel him starting to throb against your lips.

"Shit, Burnie, stop, I'm gonna come, I don't wanna come yet, I need you to fuck me!"

You stop, pulling off of his dick with a pop, then sit up a bit and blink at him in surprise.

"Really? I mean, you're okay with that? Have you ever...done that before?"

He props himself up on his elbows and chews on his lip, looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, I mean...I've fooled around with my friend Dan before, but we've never, y'know, gone all the way or anything. I've fingered myself before though, so I know it feels good! I just really want you... Please?"

He doesn't have to ask again. You dig your wallet out of your pocket and grab the condom you keep in there, then toss it on the bed and practically rip your pants off. His jaw drops when he sees your dick, and it makes you smirk smugly. You grab the lotion you use to jerk off from the night stand, then sit back down between Gavin's legs and cover your hand in it.

"So like," you start, turning to him and wiggling your fingers, "do I just do it like if you were a girl?"

He makes a face. "Kinda, but more _up_ , if that makes sense. Start with just one, then work up to like three or four. You're fucking huge so you have to really stretch me out, as gross as that sounds."

You nod along as he talks, feeling kind of silly that a teenager is basically teaching you how to have sex with him. You get over it, though, when he compliments your size, filling you back up with confidence.

"Alright, got it," you say, then lift his knees up to give you better access. You reach down, slip your middle finger between his cheeks and circle his entrance with it, then carefully push it in.

He moans, long and drawn out, and lets his eyes flutter shut as you move your finger inside him gently. You can feel how tight he is, it feels like you'll never be able to get your dick in there, but hell if you're not going to try. It doesn't take him long to ask for more, and soon you've got two fingers in him, then three, and you curl them up like he told you to do, making him shout suddenly.

"Shit! Sorry, did that hurt?" you ask, about to pull your fingers out.

"No, no, it was really good! Fuck, do it again."

You're not exactly sure what you did, but you try to mimmic your previous movements, and you're pretty sure you succeed since he loudly moaning and rolling down onto your hand. The sight of him writhing around like that makes your dick twitch, and you feel like you need to be inside him right now. Luckily, he seems to read your mind.

"Okay, fuck, okay I'm ready, fuck me," he says in a breathy voice.

"Are you sure? I only got up to three..."

"It's okay, I'll be fine, just fucking _fuck me, please!_ "

You slowly drag your fingers out of him and wipe them off on the bedsheets, then grab the condom and toss it onto his chest.

"Here, put it on me," you tell him as you kneel over him.

He lifts his head up, takes your cock in his hand and gives it a few small licks and kisses, making you sigh and comb your fingers through his hair, then tears the package open and rolls the condom on. Without having to be told, he grabs the lotion and slicks you up himself, licking his lips like he can taste you on them.

When you're ready, you position yourself between his legs again, and line yourself up with his hole. You look at him, waiting for him to give you the go ahead, and he nods at you. Slowly, carefully, you press the head of your cock against him, and it pops in.

The moment he's breached, Gavin scrunches up his face and clings you to, arms wrapped tight around your neck, legs wrapped tight around your hips. You can tell it hurts him, but he tells you to keep going, so you do. You slide in inch by inch, gradually getting enveloped by his tight heat, groaning quietly the whole time.

You finally get in to the hilt, and he tells you to wait. You take the time to appreciate just how fucking _good_ he feels, how he's tighter than anyone else you've ever had, how you can feel his pulse around your cock. It's absolutely amazing. You tell him exactly that, peppering kisses all over his face.

After about a minute, he tells you it's okay to move, and you pull out halfway before pressing back into him hard. He arches into you, calling your name and bearing his throat to you. You latch onto his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, then lapping at the spot as you thrust into him.

"Tell me what you need," you growl into his ear, nipping at it gently.

"Mm, harder..."

You snap your hips harder, going a little faster, starting to pound into him. He screams and digs his nails into your back, leaving puffy scratches in their wake, and you bite down on his shoulder.

"Oh God, Burnie, touch me, please I'm so close..."

You reach for his cock, gripping it firmly and pumping, using the pre he's been dripping as lube. He keens, his voice getting high and cracking as he murmurs "oh yes, burnie, fuck, so good" over and over again.

"B-Burnie, I think, I'm gonna...!"

Suddenly, he starts convulsing against you, and you feel cum splattering on your stomach. You hold him close to you, still pistoning into him and stroking him through his orgasm. He tightens up around you, like a fucking vice grip, and it makes you groan. After only a few more hard thrusts, you bury your self deep inside him and spill into the condom.

When you're both finished, you lay there and hold each other, not ready to move yet. Eventually, though, he tells you that you're heavy, so you laugh and roll off of him, pulling out and then peeling the condom off. You tie it up and toss it in the vague direction of the trash can, then turn back to him and scoop him up into your arms, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"So how was it?" you ask with a smile.

"Amazing. Absolutely, bloody amazing." He laughs, then pecks your nose and snuggles into your chest. Your eyes sweep over him, and you notice the big purple hickey you left on him, followed by the teeth marks.

"Shit, do you think anyone will ask about that?"

"Nah, it's fine. If they do ask where I got them, I'll tell them it's a secret."

"Seriously, Gavin, you can't tell anyone about this," you tell him, running your finger over the marks. "Not even your best friend, especially not any adults. Okay?"

"I know, I know, I promise I won't tell anyone. Now stop talking and turn off the light, I'm sleepy."

You sigh, smiling as you reach for the lamp behind you and shut it off, then pull the covers over you and drift off to sleep with him in your arms.

***

The next morning, you wake up to loud banging on your door and Gus' voice shouting at you from the other side.

"Dude, wake the fuck up, we're gonna be late!"

You sit up fast, your blood running cold as you try to figure out how to explain the fifteen year old kid in your bed to your friends. You look next to you, and to your surprise you find an empty spot. Looking around the room, Gavin's clothes are gone, too, and there's a note on the end table. Raising an eyebrow, you pick it up and read it.

_Hey Burnie,_

_Tried to wake you up, but you kept snoring and smacking at me, so I figured I'd let you sleep. Got bored sitting around so I decided to pop off to the convention hall. Give me a call when you finally get up and we'll meet in the same place. We can hang out there for a while, and then maybe come back here again? I'd really like that._

_Hugs and kisses,  
Gavino_

You laugh to yourself, then get up to get dressed, yelling at Gus to shut the fuck up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what a beer distributor is, it's a store in Pennsylvania where you can buy alcohol since up until very recently you couldn't buy it at grocery or convenience stores like most other places. When I wrote this I thought they had them everywhere, but have since learned that they're unique to my state.


End file.
